Revelaciones
by darkalucardx
Summary: que pasaria si el ekipo de basket de shohoku va a un campamento de verano a entrenar por un mes y con haruko? eso es de lo que se trata este fic, hanamichi tratara de conquistarla y demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero para la mala fortuna de el,


" Este es mi primer fic de slam dunk así que espero que me quede bien, bueno mejor aquí les dejo con la historia"

-……...- dialogo

……..+ efectos de sonidos

…….. comentarios

H.S: Hanamichi.

M: Ryouta Miyagi.

R: Rukawa.

H: Haruko.

G: Akagi.

M.H: Mitsui Hisashi.

K: Kogure Nobunaga.

A.: Ayako.

Introducción:

Durante un verano (en el cual no había mucho que hacer) el capitán Akagi Takenori del equipo de baloncesto Shohoku decide crear un campamento de verano con el fin de entrenar y perfeccionarse para los partidos que tendrían mas adelante, solo los del equipo titular irían por supuesto todos aceptaron, sobre todo Hanamichi Sakuragi y Ryouta Miyagi al enterarse de que en ese campamento irían Haruko Akagi hermana de el capitán akagi (ella quiso ir debido a que no tenia nada que hacer durante el verano a parte que es una amante del baloncesto pero por sobre todo ella iba al campamento por que Kaede Rukawa iba a ir) Haruko esta perdidamente enamorada de este tipo y Ayako (debido a que ella era la ayudante del capitán Akagi en el entrenamiento del equipo)debido a que Hanamichi y Ryouta estaban perdidamente enamorados de ellas ( hanamichi de haruko y ryouta de ayako).

Entonces en este campamento de verano irían: Akagi, Hanamichi, Ryouta, Rukawa, Haruko Akagi, Ayako, Mitsui Hisashi y Kogure Nobunaga.

Capitulo I "El comienzo de las vacaciones de Verano"

-Jajajaja soy el mejor, te vencí gorila así es como hanamichi le dice al capitán del equipo akagi y a ti también infeliz Rukawa, ajajajajajaja ! soy el rey del baloncesto el talentoso hanamichi sakuragi así es como se autodenomina hanamichi xD - gritaba un engreído hanamichi el cual posaba de una manera victoriosa encima de sus rivales.

- y ahora donde esta mi amor, haruko- dijo el engreído poniéndose un poco sonrojado y con cara de baboso .

-aquí estoy amor mió!- dijo una hermosa chica que aparecía en aquella escena, acercándose hacia los brazos ya extendidos de hanamichi.

- amor llegaste justo en el momento de mi victoria la cual te la dedico a ti, te amoooo!-grito hanamichi sonrojado y con una mano detrás de la cabeza como es de costumbre en hanamichi en momentos así

- yo también te amo mi amor – respondió la chica de inmediato, en ese momento hanamichi se dispuso a besarla pero justo en el momento en el que sus labios se iban a tocar….+tititittititit+ sonido de alarma de reloj xD

-a…… donde estoy?- dijo hanamichi al ver que estaba abrasado y besando apasionadamente a su almohada.

- No puede ser T.T dijo el pobre tipo al darse cuenta de que todo era un simple sueño –por que siempre me pasan estas cosas T.T- dijo hanamichi con una cara muy deprimida.

- Pero no importa!- dijo eso poniéndose de pie y con la mano en alto.

-Este verano todo cambiara por que ire al campamento de basket por 1 mes y allí estará haruko ¬u¬ un mes con haruko!- dijo el tipo que ya había empezado a bailar y a saltar por la sala…. Pero al mirar el despertador se dio cuenta de que se estaba atrasando para ir al bus.

- O.O noooo! me quede dormido- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba atrasado por 30 minutos.

-Debo apresurarme debo apresurarme- repetía mientras arreglaba las cosas en su mochila y se vestía rápidamente para ir a la casa de akagi (desde ahí se irían todos al campamento), en menos de 20 minutos desde que despertó hanamichi ya se encontraba llegando a la casa de akagi en la cual todos lo estaban esperando con una cara así ¬¬ (menos haruko que siempre le demostraba su apoyo y confianza a hanamichi, lo cual lo hacia muy feliz).

-Ejem este ….. bueno a llegado el talentoso sakuragi gente ya podemos irnos al campamento AJAJAJAJAJ- dijo el engreído H.S riéndose, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en la cintura.

- IDIOTA ! te estuvimos esperando 30 minutos ôo- dijo un enojado gorila ejem… akagi que apareció de la nada golpeando en la cabeza al engreído de H.S.

- aaaa! Gorila no es mi culpa de que el talentoso de sakuragi sea tan importante para el equipo que no hallan podido ir sin mi a ese campamento- dijo eso casi gritando de manera que rukawa que estaba en una esquina lo escuchara.

-ya te íbamos a dejar aquí… ¬¬ …por mi nos hubiéramos ido de inmediato sin ti pero bueehh ellos decidieron esperarte – dijo rukawa que le daba la espalda a hanamichi.

- Oô que dijiste! Sabandija- Dijo el exaltado de hanamichi mientras intentaba tirársele encima para caerle a golpes pero ayako y miyagi se lo impedían, mientras hanamichi hacia sus inútiles intentos por golpearlo rukawa lo ignoraba subiendo sus cosas a la van , en ese momento apareció de nuevo una sombra gigante frente a hanamichi, era akagi golpeándolo denuedo en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

- Idiota sakuragi! Te quedas tranquilo o te quedas sin ir al campamento me escuchaste?-Grito akagi de tal forma de que hanamichi se quedo completamente callado y como un perro obediente recién regañado comenzó asumir sus cosas a la van.

-muy bien todo listo?- G

-sip todo listo- H.

-si el talentoso sakuragi siempre esta listo- H.S

-todo listo y preparado- A

-……- R.

-muy bien entonces subamos a la van para irnos al campamento- G. en ese momento hanamichi en lo único en que pensaba era en irse sentado junto a haruko.

-debo irme sentado con ella – pensó hanamichi casi de manera desesperada, pero todos empezaron a subirse rápidamente quedando casi todos los asientos ocupados, rukawa se sentó al lado de la puerta y de inmediato y sin titubear haruko se sentó al lado de el, esto dejo petrificado a hanamichi.

– maldito rukawa esta me las pagaras caro- pensó el enfadado de hanamichi.

- oh que mal se acabaron los espacios ¬¬u- dijo M. de manera muy burlesca

-a que mal, bueno hanamichi tendrás que irte solo atrás con el equipaje.- G

-T.T por que a miiiiii T.T u.u - susurro el pobre de hanamichi mientras se subía a la parte trasera de la van.

Durante el viaje no se hablo de otra cosa que no fuera basket (akagi manejaba) en la conversación participaban akagi, ayako, kogure, mitsui, y miyagi, mientras que haruko permanecía callada mirando ilusamente a rukawa, con alguna esperanza del que este le hablara, pero rukawa solo miraba hacia fuera no le dirigió ni siquiera una breve mirada a la chica que tenia a su lado para el ella no existía, mientras hanamichi iba atrás pensando como podía pasar mas tiempo con haruko al momento de estar en el campamento, de repente el automóvil se detuvo.

-aquí es el lugar- G.

- wow que lindo- dijeron todos menos rukawa……(como siempre)

"bueno ese fue el primer capitulo que les pareció? Dejen reviews me interesa saber sus opiniones de antemano gracias por sus comentarios cya……


End file.
